Inuyasha meets the Easter Bunny and Others
by d.g. and crew
Summary: THIS WILL TRAUMATIZE YOU!!! MUAHAHAA!!! Title says it all!! Chappy TWO up! WHOHOO!! I GOT REVIEWS!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! Shippo bashing! And Character Death!
1. Easter

            MUAHAHAHA!! IT IS ME!!! D.G. THE ALMIGHTY!! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY GREATNESS!!! I was eating some Easter candy when I suddenly got this great idea!!! *cackles* BURNBURN!! Hojo bashing and bunny killing galore!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh, and it's a very short one-shot! Maybe.....I like torturing Easter bunnies and Santa Clauses.....

**Inuyasha meets the Easter Bunny (A Product of an Insane, but Brilliant Mind)**

****

****

            Kagome was hurrying down the well with an extra-large backpack. She was grinning delightedly.

            "It'sEasterit'sEasterit'sEaster!!!" she was chanting as she walked down the path that led to village.

            As she neared, she yelled out as loud as she could, "IT'S EASTER!!"

            Her shout rang through the village and forest, and it was so loud that it caused a certain hanyou to fall from the tree he was perched on down one hundred feet with loud crashes and bangs.

            "@*&%!!!" he swore as he felt his body connect with the ground.

            Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo had all run to save Kagome from this 'Easter demon' that she was screaming about.

            "Where's the fire?" asked the young kitsune, but Kagome just smiled and danced around happily.

            "Come on!! Ya all gotta go to my time!! I got something special set up for all of you!!" she then grabbed onto all their arms and dragged them to the well (Miroku came along with several bumps on his head due to this)

            Then Inuyasha showed up, "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YELLING LIKE THAT?!!!" he yelled at her, but she still just smiled and danced, grabbing his arm too and hopping down the well with the confused companions.

            When they got out, the first thing that they noticed was that weird decorations of bunnies and eggs were all over the place.

            "WHAT THE F***?!!" yelled Inuyasha again.

            "Come on you guys!! I even got Hojo to dress up as the Easter bunny!!" giggled Kagome happily. Just then, a large pink evil demon bunny came around the corner.

            "Hello everybody!!" it greeted.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone except Kagome at the sight. They all took their fighting stances and attacked it together.

            "KITSUNE BI!!" screamed Shippo as he hurled fox fire at the demon.

            "HIROKAITSU!!" yelled Sango as she threw her boomerang.

            "KAZAANA!!" shouted Miroku as he opened his wind tunnel at it.

            "KAZE NO KIZU!!" growled Inuyasha as he fired his attack. 

            Each of the different attacks hit at a different time. Shippo's hit first, and lit the bunny on fire. It screamed as it ran around trying to douse the flames. Sango's hit second as her boomerang cut through the right arm of the beast. It screamed louder. Inuyasha's hit third, and it shredded the demon into little itty bitty bits. Miroku's Kazaana sucked up the remnants. Everyone sighed in relief that the horrible thing was dead. Kagome just stood there, dumbfounded, and then started to laugh.

            "I KNEW THAT IT WOULD WORK!! YAY!!! I AM FINALLY FREE OF HOJO!!!" she sung as she danced around happily. 

            Everyone just stared at her, confused and a little bit frightened.

            "EH?!" asked Inuyasha, "What the f*** are you going on about woman?!"

            "Deaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddead" she just kept on singing, now throwing little egg candies all around. Shippo greedily gobbled all that were in sight. He ate so much that he imploded into little fuzzy pieces. Everyone just kept away from the candies after seeing that happen.

            "LET'S ALL SING THE BARNEY SONG!!" Miroku burst out. Everyone just stared at him disgustedly. "What?! I'm not in my right mind after seeing that demon! I'm traumatized! Really!!"

            "Yeah, rrrrriiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttt......." drawled out Sango sarcastically, "And little midgets are gonna start dancing around and singing, 'Hi-ho! Hi-ho! It's off to work we go!' and start whistling!!"

            Just then, little midgets started dancing around singing the song that was fore-mentioned.

            Everybody (except for Shippo) had this face on: o_O

            "I rest my case!" exclaimed Miroku triumphantly.

            And then Shippo came back, "I'M ALIVE!!"

            "You're supposed to be dead!" yelled Inuyasha, disappointed.

            "Am not."

            "Are too."

            "Am not!"  
            "Are too!"

            "AM NOT!"

            "ARE TOO!!"

            Three hours later this was still going on. Everyone except Kagome and the singing midgets had already left back to the Feudal Ages. Shippo was swelling angrily so hard that he popped again.

            "ARE TOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" stated Inuyasha happily.

            "I REALLY shouldn't take you guys to my world anymore!" said a cross Kagome, "YOU MAKE TOO MUCH DAMN RACKET!!" Then she turned to the singing midgets, "SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" She grabbed each one of them by the feet, spun around several times, and then launched them up and over the fence of the shrine. "And THAT'S how you de-gnome a garden!!"

            Inuyasha was still laughing. 

            "YOU SHUT UP TOO!!" she yelled at him, but he didn't stop, so she yelled 'sit' about a hundred times. "Okay, I'm gonna go back into my house!! Have a nice day!!" She skipped back into her house singing, "Hi-ho! Hi-ho! It's off to work I go!!"

            "Mmmphhhgghh....." groaned Inuyasha. Later on in the week, people would begin to realize that Hojo hadn't showed up for school, send out search parties, but his remains would never be found. Nobody cried. HAHA!!! And everyone lived happily ever after.

            *****************************************************

            YES!! I AM STUPID!! I KNOW THAT!!!! *cough* I had to write up my idea fast because I stole Brat's computer. ^___________^ I don't care if you review, and if you flame, I'll make sure that ALL the flames are headed straight towards Santa Clause, and that way you won't get any presents this Christmas!! MAUAHAHAHA!!!! *goes off running and singing, "Grandma got run over by a reindeer!!"


	2. Mother's Day

            *looks at all the reviews she got* *falls over, dies* *gets reincarnated* *falls over and dies again* This happens several more times until her chemical balance is restored.

I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!! I GOT *REVIEWS*!! SOMEBODY PINCH ME!! *gets pinched in a not-so-nice place by Miroku* NOT LIKE THAT!! *flames him into oblivion* Ahem...Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL!! GROUP HUG!! *half of the people suffocate and die while the other half twitch in agony* *cough* Er...sorry. ^_^ Darn, now I gotta go and get more shots! *shudders* Well, since I am SO happy that I actually got reviews, I decided to lengthen my one-shot into a longer-shot! Torturing characters is so fun! Okay, I'm gonna make this a LITTLE more serious and give it a plot. *sweatdrop* Brat and Erica says that I should, and I promised that I'd be good for a week.....DARN MY STUPIDNESS!!

Disclaimer: *points at lawyers and says in a Fluffy-sama voice* You annoy me. Die.

Review Responses: I ACTUALLY HAVE REVIEWS TO RESPOND TO!!

Meow the chibi neko: MORE TORTURE! And update already! I WANNA SEE KOUGA DIE!!

battousai-heart: MENTION NOT THE EVIL BUNNIES!! *shivers* Evil....

Lasako: *sweatdrop* I choose to ignore that last part....

whisperingmoon: Rest?! ARE YOU INSANE?! *cackles* NEVER!! Oh, and I dun drink coffee! Although I DID eat a lot of candy! *thinks for a moment* Anyways, I'm ALWAYS this hyper!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Demon Ashika: ^_^ I like that word! But my fave saying is BURNBURN!! 

nobody in particular: DUN CRY!! Crying is bad and evil!! *sweatdrop* I hate it when people cry...*rubs MAJOR headache she got from helping Brat and Erica baby-sit identical four-year-old triplets* Ow....stop playing the drums please....I still have nightmares of wailing kids....

Me!!: Superhero? AOL Man? *backs away quickly* EVIL!! *cough* 

raine: *backs away even more quickly than she did with AOL Man* Dun come near me! *shudders* Er....if you review, just PLEASE dun say that mean nasty evil saying again! *twitch* I hate the L-word....

SenshiofSilence: ^_^ More funniness to come! Er...I think. Most likely. And I MIGHT write more chapters if all these reviews keep up!! *points to the FIFTEEN reviews she got* LOOKY!! I GOT REVIEWS!! *gets stars in eyes* I'm so happy!

Sakura-chan88: Hope you have better days! Of course, we ALL start out with bad days, having to get up outrageously early and learn stupid stuff every week day.....

Sailor Saturn: *cackles* You have given me the perfect idea! I'm working at the library too, cause, uh.....um.....Brat won't let me near the computer.....Funny thing is, they're all looking at me weirdly too....STOP STARING AT ME!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A CRAZED PIROMANIAC BEFORE?! *cough* Oh, and Trunks, YOU ARE MY HERO!! THANK YOU!! *gets more shiny little stars in her eyes* We homicidal people have to stick together! *thinks for a moment* HEY!! That's a good idea! Killing them all...hmmm....*all the people look VERY frightened at her thinking out loud, and run out of there* Or that could work.....

boo: Odd's my middle name. Okay, so not really, but....well, I wish it was my middle name....My real middle name's *shudders*  Lynn......The  most un-odd name there is...

esteebee: Thank you! I AM brilliant! And smart too!

Saiyan_Blur: Wow! You act just like me in a review! NEAT!!

SUGER-HIGH-YUKAI-GIRL: Of COURSE I'll sign it! *looks around* But where is it?! Ah, I'll find it later! Anyways, ^_^, er....I dun have anything else to say! Darn! Oh, and in my review, the language I was speaking was backwards! Brilliant, ne? *snickers* Erica and Brat still haven't figured it out, and they never will! MUAHAHAHA!! I guess that Ashi-chan and Cloud-chan will just have to be locked up in my lair forever playing dominoes!! BWAHAHAHA!!

 *in the lair*

Cloud: Just one more and we'll have the perfect set-up!

Ashi: Careful, careful......

Cloud: *stands the domino carefully up at the end of the line* AHA!! *his outburst causes the domino to tip precariously on its edge*

Ashi: NONONONONONONO!! STAY~! DUN FALL!! *the domino falls over and causes a chain reaction with all the other hundreds of dominos*

Cloud: *&^##$!!

Ashi: So....shall we start again?

            Oh, and I heard the FUNNIEST saying the other day, and thought that I should share it with all of you! *showers them all with burning confetti* Whoops, hehe. Forgot that a lot of people dun like flames. Ehehe....

            "There is no such thing as men. There are only young boys, pre-adolescent boys, teenage boys, middle aged boys, and old boys."

Inuyasha Meets the Easter Bunny (A Product of an Insane, but Brilliant Mind)

Chapter 2: Mother's Day and Kouga Bashing! Kinda.....

            Ever since the Easter incident, things had gone along rather smoothly. Shippo was somehow brought back to life again, and things couldn't be more perfect. Well, since this authoress dun like sanity, we'll just throw that whole idea out the window. *chucks the perfectness out of her three story window* Back to the story!

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came a scream from nearby, catching the attention of the Inu-tachi.

            "What was that?!" exclaimed Kagome.

            "It sounded like Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out gesturing in the direction of the scream.

            "We should go help him!" shouted Sango as she ran past Miroku. "*twitch*" She turned back to the lecherous monk whose hand was currently on her bottom. 

            WHAM!!!

            The lecher was laid out to the ground by Sango who was screaming furiously at him, whacking him with her Hiraikotsu every syllable.

            "NEVER! *whack* TOUCH! *bam* ME! *thud* THERE! *wham* AGAIN!! *slam*"

            "Let's get going already!" yelled Kagome, pushing past the two 'lovebirds'.

            "HEY! Wait up!" whined Shippo as he hurried to catch up with them.

            Running speedily, they soon heard another scream.

            "That was Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed; they ran faster.

            As soon as they entered the clearing, it was apparent that something was VERY wrong. Two women, one old and one younger, had latched themselves onto both Kouga and Inuyasha, who were desperately trying to free themselves and run away.

            "AHHHHHHH!!" screamed Inuyasha again.

            Everyone who didn't know what was going on just sweatdropped.

            "Er, Inuyasha, Kouga, who are these women?" asked Kagome, trying not to laugh at the outrageous looks on the two boys' faces, and failing miserably.

            "Kagome! HELP!!" begged Kouga, "Get them off!"

            "Now, now, Kouga darling, is that anyway to speak about your own mother?"

(A/N: *sweatdrop* Honestly, I dun even know if Kouga HAS a mother! But he does in my story!)

            "Your.....MOTHER?!" exclaimed Kagome.

            "Yep."

            "LEMME GO!!" this shout came from Inuyasha.

            "And who are YOU?" queried Kagome to the old woman who had firmly latched herself onto Inu's ears.

            "Why young lady, I am this young sprout's grandmother, Inara." 

            "And I'm Nairobi," said Kouga's mom.

            "Er, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what are you doing here?" questioned Miroku.

            "Why, we're here to spend Mother's Day with our two favorite young men!" answered Inara.

            "It's been AGES since we last saw them," doubled Nairobi. 

            "About sixty-five years," agreed Inara.

            "Wait a minute, you two KNOW each other?" asked Sango.

            "Why, yes, we do, in fact, we have tea together every other Friday," said Inara happily, "But we have never gotten the chance to introduce our two boys to each other."

            Everyone just looked at the two women blankly.

            "Er, I think that they've already met," said Kagome cautiously.

            "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT WE HAVE!! NOW LET ME GO!!" screamed Inuyasha.

            Inara gasped, "Inu-chan! You bad boy! That is no way to talk around a young lady like her!" She gave an extra hard tug to his ears, "AND me! Now, say you're sorry, or else I'll just have to tell them about Fluffykins!"

            Inuyasha paled at this, "NO!!" He looked down in defeat and mumbled something.

            "What was that? I can't hear you!" sang Inara.

            "Fine then! I'm.....I'm sorry for saying that Kagome, and Grandma!" 

            "That's better!"

            "By the way, who are these nice young people?" asked Inara again.

            Once everyone was introduced, the two women instantly put Kagome on the spot.

            "So YOU'RE the one my Kouga's been talking about!" chattered Nairobi, "Such a pleasure to meet you!"

            "Wait a minute, I thought that you hadn't seen Kouga for sixty-five years!" exclaimed Kagome.

            "I heard it from one of his pack members!" she answered.

            Kouga looked dumbfounded at this, "YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME?!"  
            "Not spying dear, just checking up on," explained Nairobi smoothly.

            "..."

            "Oh come now! Don't be this way! Remember, it's Mother's Day! You get to spend a whole day with me!"

            "Doing what?" asked Kouga. But to the boys' horror, both of the women answered.

            "SHOPPING!!"

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" they wailed in fright.

            Everyone broke into hysterical laughter at this. Shippo just giggled cutely. But his cuteness attracted both of the women to him like bees to honey.

            "Oh! And who is this adorable little munchkin?!" asked Nairobi as she picked him up and hugged him.

            "That's Shippo," Kagome explained, "Inuyasha and I found him and saved him from the Thunder Bothers, and then took him in after I found out that his parents had been killed."

            "Oh," cooed Inara in sympathy, "You poor dear!" She took him from Nairobi fiddled with his little paws. "How cute you are!" She turned her attention back to Kagome. "So you are like his surrogate mother?"

            Kagome looked abashed and uncomfortable at this. "Er, yeah, I guess."

            "So that makes him Inuyasha's son! And therefore, he's my great-grandson! I'm so happy! I thought I'd never see the day I would have a great-grandson, what with Inu-chan's horrible record with women!"

            "Wait a minute, how does that make Shippo INUYASHA'S son?"

            "Why, you're my Inu-chan's mate, aren't you?"

            Kagome blushed profusely at this and stuttered uncontrollably. "Well, I, uh, er....." Then she noticed something that made her forget her embarrassment, "AND WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?!" She pointed a finger at the two boys who were trying to sneak away unnoticed.

            "Uh, we were, um...." Inuyasha muttered, trying to come up with a good excuse.

            "We were going to look for strawberries!" Kouga improvised. Everyone just stared at him in disbelief of his lame excuse.

            "Stupid..." mumbled Inuyasha.

            Both boys were soon forgotten as a fight broke out between the two women.

            "HE'S MINE!!" shouted Inara as she tugged on Shippo.

            "NO, HE'S MINE!!" yelled Nairobi as she pulled Shippo over to her. 

            Both women pulled so hard that Shippo was ripped in two like a teddy-bear.

            "Oh well..." they both mumbled and turned their attention back to the two boys.

            "LET'S GO SHOPPING!!" They grabbed Inuyasha and Kouga and dragged them off, "We'll see you in six hours!" Both boys' faces paled considerably at this. Their screams could still be heard after they had long since disappeared.

            "Well, who wants to play goh?" suggested Miroku.

            "SHIPPO!!" wailed Kagome. She sniffed. "He's gone..." All of a sudden, Shippo came back to life.

            "Ow! That hurt!"

            "SHIPPO!!" she hugged him for dear life, causing him to suffocate and die again.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

            "I'll take up your challenge," answered Sango as she and Miroku both left the clearing with Kirara. A loud bang was heard and the shout of "HENTAI!!" echoed throughout the forest.

            "Oh well, off to go get in trouble and have Inuyasha save me!" said Kagome happily as she skipped off.

            Shippo came back to life again. "Why does this keep happening to ME?!" he cried. His loud yell caused a tree branch to break off and fall on him, thus killing him yet again.

            Poor boys. They never get a break, do they?

****************************************************

BWAHAHAHA!! You know which button I like most, don't you? WELL, push it already! And, as before, all flames will go straight to SANTA!! MUAHAHHA!! You wouldn't want to ruin Christmas, would you?


End file.
